Lilypad
Basic Information Lilypads are naturally occurring light green plants consisting of one large flat leave that looks identical on their upper side and their bottom side. They can only be found in Swamplands, but only on Bog Water, different to Reeds and Cattails that can also grow on green Grass. These non-solid non-flammable plants are nearly one block in width and flat like Placemats. Lilypads are not able to regrow nor to spawn in time after world creation. Different to most Flowers, Lilypads do not have a cubic shape, but can still be placed on every type of ground or blocks just like they are. However, Lilypads are not solid, so player characters and Creatures can pass through them. No crafting recipe is known that will make use of Lilypads, and they cannot be burned as a Fuel for Forges. These non-flammable plants can merely be used for decoration. How to obtain To collect these plants, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Lilypads, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. These non-flammable plants are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. Lilypads can only be found in Swamplands "swimming" on shallow dark green Bog Water, most often in patches of two to six Lilypads placed closely together. When picking up a unit of Bog Water with a patch of Lilypads on top (or any solid block where you have placed them on), the Lilypads will automatically be added as an additional harvest, just like Red Mushrooms, Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass, Reeds, Weeds and the like. When throwing Snowcubes or Freeze Bombs at Bog Water (or any other freezable liquid) with Lilypads on it, the Lilypads will not appear on the Ice like Reeds or Cattails do, but will often be imbedded in the Ice blocks and can be harvested by picking up the Ice. Lilypads do not grow after world creation (they do not spawn in time by themselves), nor will they regrow after being plucked; they also cannot be grown nor "crafted" by players, neither in natural Swamplands nor in artificial biomes. It does not seem possible to multiply Lilypads by placing them on the ground and picking them up again either. Such, Lilypads are finite resources, but since they can be placed, they can optionally be infinitely bought as part of building kits for customizable Blueprints. How to use No crafting recipes are known that would make use of Lilypads; they cannot be used as a Fuel for Forges and cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else. These rather uncommon swamp plants also do not glow in the dark at all. Lilypads can be placed into the game world for decoration, however these plants are not solid (no collision mesh), so the movement of player characters and Creatures will not be obstructed by these plants. Player characters and Creatures cannot stand on Lilypads either, but will pass through them like through thin air. Please note that just like Savannah Tallgrass, Tallgrass, Red Mushrooms, Reeds, Weeds, Cattails, thin layers of Snow and the like, Lilypads can be replaced and such deleted if blocks or items are placed directly at and such into them. Even though Lilypads are not cubic blocks, they can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated plant, block or item, so that all plants of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Lilypads are not known to make any type of Creatures spawn. Since update R62 on April 19th 2019, these non-flammable plants can be put on display in or on most existing display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles or the like. The lilypads will be usually reduced in size when on display and cannot be rotated, but you can rotate most display containers together with all the items inside of them. Alternatively, you can simply place the plants onto pots in the game world instead of into their slots; however please note that Lilypads might not always "fit" properly into every type of container optically this way. If you try to place Lilypads on any kind of liquid, they will not float on the surface of the liquid, but instead displace the unit of liquid just like the lilypad was one full block in size. To make placed Lilypads float on a liquid, you will have to place any kind of block into the liquid first, then the Lilypad on top of that block and afterwards pick up the block again. If some more liquid is right next to it, the now empty space where the block has been will automatically be filled with liquid again; otherwise you might have to replace the liquid yourself under the lilypad by placing a unit of liquid there. Trivia Lilypads are not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Swamplands and Bog Water. Like Reeds and Cattails, Lilypads too cannot be used as Fuel for the Forge, and they are also non-flammable, so they won't burn when Fire Bombs are thrown at them nor when fire spreading is enabled and fire burns right next to them.Category:PlantsCategory:Swamplands Category:Natural Category:Swamplands